Giving and Receiving
by longhairedhorse
Summary: Life is never a straight path so you might as well expect it to be uneven. This is a lesson in life no person especially a man named Monk wants to hear. Monk/Natalie pairing. Please review!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note**

* * *

**Dear readers, As usual I'm late in taking interest for a show when it's almost over. I'm now starting to watch Monk and I love the Chemistry, him and his assistant Natalie have. I wanted to start writing my ideas down but I'm not sure if I should post sense the show is ending and there will be no more fan-fictions posted on here. I'm afraid I'll write and no reviews will show because you all find it pointless to read it when it's over, so I'm asking that y'all tell me in reviews if were still gonna keep this show alive or just leave it as is. I really think all of your stories are great and that y'all could have done a better job than the director himself, so whatcha say up for more Monk?!**

**

* * *

Review!  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Long overdue I know but when you live with five other computer using nuts and only one computer, we'll you get my point. I do take my time though just to let y'all know. I may not be fast but I don't quit so expect more! Just not as soon as you'd want.**

**Happy reading!!!**

* * *

Jody Parson was lying on her stomach in a plastic lawn chair on her tiny apartment balcony. She was dressed in a bathing suit top with a pair of white shorts. Her shoulder length fiery red hair was pulled up into a messy bun and fastened with a colorful hair scrunchie.

Over her bright blue eyes was a pair of sunglasses. On the right of her was a lotion bottle not yet applied and lying beside her with her towel and ice cold water.

The sun was blazing down on her and she knew that she'd succeed in getting a good tan. She of course, left the lotion rubbing for her boyfriend who would be home any minute now.

She was waiting with excitement.

He was finally coming home after weeks of being away at work. Not that she knew what he did but it payed him a lot, that she couldn't complain, yet still it had her wondering what he did for a living and possible what he was doing in the future.

She giggled and sighed happily at the pieces of her life finally coming together.

A loud unexpected door slammed shut causing Jody to jump.

"Jody!"

Jody's smile immediately turned into a frowned at the tone of her lover's voice. "Out here dear I was just soaking some-"

Alan stormed in, he looked as though he'd been through hell and back, his hair was a mess, his lip was split, his work suit was tattered and bloody, and his eyes read of devastation and rage.

"Honey what happened?!?" Jody gasped jumping up to aid her dismantled boyfriend.

"Where is it Jody?" The man was shaking violently in front of her.

"Where's what?" Jody looked as baffled as she felt.

"The box!" Alan screamed," The same damn one I had under my side of the bed at My house!" Did you move it?!"

"Alan please the kids are taking there naps I-

"I don't give A shit!" Alan roared knocking over a pot plant. The pot shattered everywhere, pieces flew in every direction.

Jody looked positively fearful at the scene before her, her brain racked now searching her memory for what he could be possible be referring to.

Then it clicked.

"Oh that box." Jody blurted out before she could stop herself.

Alan paused and stood his ground motionless, his face completely unreadable.

"We'll I d-didn't think you would mind, I sold something online and I-

His eyes widened having already figured out what she was going to say and his fist balled into fists.

Before she could react, Alan was already there at her side, grabbing her hair and pinning her to the balcony edge.

"Alan what are you doing!" What's wrong?!" Jody cried out her blue eyes wide in shock.

"I need that box Jody and unless you want to go to prison you better find it!"

* * *

The warm summer brisk air blew softly while the sun was settling down over San Francisco for yet another evening. People bustling around on the streets were moving as fast as they could be to beat the sun home before it disappeared for the night and left the city dark.

Adrian Monk was one of these people trying to make it home soon but found it nearly impossible.

He was, at the very moment, putting up with a very eager Natalie Teeger, whom was busily shopping for supplies for a very special up coming event.

He tried to hurry her up but just as it seemed that she was finally finished, she'd see or remember something else she needed and it was driving Monk crazy.

After a while, however, he gave up his attempt to hurry, realizing he couldn't win with his assistant and figured he might as well get his list of shopping done too while they were there.

Natalie came down the dessert isle pushing two carts side by side, one for her and one for Mr. Monk.

Mr. Monk, however, was staggering behind with his hands over his eyes.

"Are we out of 'there' yet?" Adrian stuttered utterly terrified at what he had just saw.

Natalie laughed, rolling her eyes at her squeamish boss. "Yes Mr. Monk, we're out of there, I am sorry but I promised Julie I'd pick up some while I was at the store."

"We'll you could have warned me Natalie, you know how I am about t-that. Monk twitched slowly removing his hands from his face.

"Okay, okay I said I was sorry I was just distracted."

Mr. monk grumbled something inaudibly.

"Okay so the the next time Julie asks for pads I'll warn you, deal?"

"Don't say that word!" Adrian whispered horrified as the passing people stopped for a second to look at the two.

"What.. pads?" Natalie teased making sure that the people that had just passed them where out of ear shot.

"Natalie!" The former detective barked covering his face with his sleeve to hide himself, "Please don't repeat that in public.. or in private!" He kept his face hidden just encase she would blurt it out again just to spite him.

Natalie suppressed a laugh at how he was unknowingly caused more attention by his own actions to try and to be invisible. She, as usual, found his actions awkwardly endearing and decided to ease up on him. "Okay, no more I promise," Natalie held up her hand to show that she meant business.

On seeing her retreat, Adrian lowered his sleeve, relaxed a little in triumphant. Smoothing out his coat, he walked forward and stood right beside Natalie exactly parallel to her.

"Good now come on, I just remember something I have to get it will only take a few minutes. Natalie informed pushing there carts along leaving behind her agitated looking Boss.

Monk let out a uncharacteristic groaned but obediently followed.

* * *

In the parking lot, Natalie was loading her trunk while Monk stood behind her obviously in his own little world.

"Isn't this exciting!" Natalie squealed absolutely giddy at the planning ahead. She practically threw her things in but was just as careful realizing that Monk would probably make her do it over again if it wasn't organized correctly.

"Sure sure." Mr. Monk said distractedly observing the labeling difference between two bottles of dish washing detergent he had just purchased.

Natalie stopped what she was doing to hit him on the shoulder, "What do you mean by "sure sure." "This is my daughter Julie where talking about! My baby's turning 18!" "Can you believe it!?"

Adrian twitched at the light blow to his left shoulder bland but kept his gaze of the bottle as if in a trance. Then after a few seconds of silents Monk stopped his search and looked over his shoulder to see his assistant looking at him expectantly.

"I'm sorry I was- What were we talking about again?"

Natalie's mouth opened, wondering if he was joking with her but decided not and released a long overdue groan for her bosses lack of feelings.

She was about to comment, when she looked at him again and noticed the sheepish look in his eyes. She instantly softened realizing that he very much cared for Julie but was not in the slightest comfortable with the topic of Julie becoming an adult.

Natalie could relate if not more so, her daughter, her only daughter was turning 18 in less than two weeks. Fourteen days...

It took all Natalie had not to squeeze and kiss her daughter excessively every time she saw her now since she knew that it wasn't very long until Julie would pack up and move out after starting her first semester of college.

Natalie let out a long sigh and looped her arm around her boss's tugging him gently forward the car after he was satisfied with his selection on the two bottles of dishwasher detergent.

At least one thing wouldn't change anytime soon.

Her time she had with her favorite yet sometimes insufferable boss, Adrian Monk.

* * *

**We'll there you have it, better late than never. I know it's short but I'm working on it. Thanks for the review of support + encouragement, I really appreciate you guys wanting to keep Monk alive. Please review and help me out if you find something that needs working on because I'm sort of new to Monk and haven't seen all the episodes so I'm hazy on the Characters.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Note: Sorry for the wait! I apologize, I have a lot on my plate and haven't been able to manage free time for my hobbies. I don't know what my schedule is so I can't promise a soon update but I'll try**. **Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

It was the sound of that miraculous laugh that made Adrian Monk aware of his subconscious. It was a dream... it had to be. That laugh, that same laugh that made him smile and warmed his heart, wasn't anywhere he could find in reality.

Only when he dreamed. A blissfully freed dream where he didn't have a care in the world. He allowed himself to enjoy it while it lasted and sighed when he finally catch sight of her in her lovely illuminate form.

She glowed in the center of a field filled with flowers and nature. He sat up unconcerned about brushing himself off and took a step forward never taking his eyes off the gleaming angel.

Her brilliant eyes settled on him piercing through his soul filling him with the unexplainable joy and happiness to see her.

"Hi Adrian." Her soothing voice warmed his ears.

"Hello Trudy." His voice felt like an echo in his own mind.

She frowned with a knowing look, "What's troubling you darling?"

His smile faded and his eyes became downcast. "I miss you." He responded miserably.

She sighed gracefully sitting on a white marbled bench that had suddenly appeared out of nowhere. "Oh Adrian you need to stop this." She said patting a spot next to her for him to sit down. The scenery around them suddenly began to change from it's cloudy form to a greener one. To a place he knew of all to well, the park. The same park he had taking her to many years ago when she was still alive.

Monk was on the bench next to his deceased wife within seconds not even feeling the movement of his legs when he glided over to her.

As he sat, the marbled bench they were sitting on began to fade as well become an ordinary red bench with bright yellow flowers growing wildly on the ground around it.

"Why? Is it wrong for me to miss you." He mumbled looking with awed at the realistic features of her glowing face but sadly couldn't help but realize that she had a pleading look on her face telling him what he so knowingly recognized.

His head dropped not wanting to see her disappointment.

"Just tell me what I can do," He muttered "I don't know where to go from h-here." He stuttered feeling a sob coming from deep within.

"Adrian, look at me." She instructed him.

Slowly, almost reluctantly, he turned toward her. As he finally let his gaze meet her heavenly ones, the sunshine struck upon her face.

He sighed taking in every detail not wanted to ever wake up again.

"The time will come when you know where to go, when that happens you won't need me anymore." She smiled

He froze utterly baffled. "W-what? No, Trudy I need you I-

"Shh." She whispered stroking his face with her finger. "You waking up now.

"No! Stay with me! Don't go!" Monk pleaded wildly.

"Please don't worry darling, "she smiled "My smart detective will figure it all out soon enough. Your answer is right in front of you."

The orange sunlight began to fade as well as her lovely image.

"Goodbye, Adrian," Trudy whispered releasing her hands from his and disappeared.

" No! Trudy!" He screamed.

* * *

Monk woke up with a jolt, beads of sweat where falling from his forehead. He felt disoriented and alert at the same time. His eyes were wide with fear and his whole being shook.

'Right in front of me..' The sentence replayed in his mind without his permission and kept repeated.

He raised his trembling hand to his cheek where she had stroked it so gently. He could still feel her soft hands touching his skin, he shivered feeling cold all of the sudden.

Usually, he welcomed the dreams of his late wife without any fear or dread of going crazy because it was the only way he could stay in contact with her.

This dream though gave him an odd eerie alone feeling like he had been deprived of something he once had but never knew he had.

And he ached. His heart was pounding in his ears and he thought for sure he was going to have a panic attack but It never came, just that same eerie feeling and restlessness he had felt before.

He was visibly shaking now, no dream of "her" had ever been so empowering over him, so clear as if he lived it. Her response terrified him.

Right in front of me.....

Unconsciously, he looked up testing out her advice but saw nothing but what he expected.

"An empty room." he thought bitterly. He pushed his covers off of him and sat up.

Now fully awake and aware, Monk checked his clock. It was to early to call Dr. Bell....or was it.

He picked up the phone on his bedside table and held it into his hand for a moment staring off into space. The number he had had memorized suddenly escaped him.

He blink confessed at the uncharacteristic forgetfulness and put the receiver back down.

We'll he wasn't about to confront this feeling alone.

He got up and headed to living room. After his shower, he was going to clean his entire apartment mercilessly.

* * *

"Oh look, here's Julie when she was five. She was having her little tea party!" Natalie cooed at the photo pressed neatly into the album and remembering the day as if it were yesterday.

It was several hours later at the Monk apartment and Natalie was there as usual, sitting on Monk's leather couch.

She held a frilly looking photo album with the labeled "Baby album."on the front in bright pink letters. Her smiled lingered while staring at the photo, fingering the outline of the photo.

Tears started to built up in her eyes when she thought of all the years that had suddenly seemed to be going to fast. She brushed the fallen tears away convincing herself that those where happy tears and regain her composure.

Adrian Monk, on the other hand, was standing several feet away not even stopping to look at what Natalie was going on about. He just absentmindedly nodded from time to time in response, but his gaze however was concentrated on the already immaculate floors he was cleaning.

He had been at this for over two hours but it didn't matter how many times he went over that floor he couldn't get rid of the streaks.

Frustrated, he did a few more quick scrubs with the mop he was holding tightly in his hands.

Still there. He groaned aloud.

"Mr Monk?" Natalie's eyes looked up to see Mr. Monk looking distress and tiresome.

He didn't answer.

She sighed inwardly frustrated, he had been like that ever since she arrive this morning. Not even surprised that she had stopped by since the night before, he had reluctantly gave her the day off so she could finish up her shopping for her daughter's party.

The truth was she had looking forward to come over and shocking him only to be shock herself, only not in a good way. She had come with Julie's baby book, wanting to be with someone to share her precious memories but instead he didn't even notice. Even when she would talk from time to time he didn't respond.

He just keep cleaning.

Of course she was use to his obsessive cleaning but he didn't even stop to greet her. It was unlike him to just brush her off.

Something was definitely bothering him.

* * *

Monk stopping for a second feeling weary but he dismissed it. He had to keep his mind busy or he'd think about that dream again. The first couple of hours that he'd been up, he didn't remember cleaning but he did. He even mopped the floors twice according to Natalie.

It never hurt to do it twice anyways. Monk thought blinking his blurry vision away.

He paused to observe the floors again when he spotted the kitchen in his train of thought. He silently figured it had been at least three hours since he dusted the top of the cabinets and decided that was next on his agenda.

Suddenly, he heard a sigh coming from his assistant and cringed. He was becoming less distracted from his cleaning and remembered him not having greeted her this morning. Or maybe he did, he certainly didn't remember.

Unattentively he began to mop again in slow stokes as he tried his hardest to clear his mind of all his scary thoughts.

It was that damn dream! Monk inwardly moaned, it was consuming him.

He stopped again, he folded his arms and rested on top of his mop, chin tucked into his forearms. He let out a silent sigh and let his shoulders sag.

At that same time his shoulders muscles released a warm feeling of contact gently touched his left shoulder causing him to jumped slightly waking him from his thoughts.

Subconsciously, he imagined Trudy who had touched his shoulder that same way in his dream and smiled, he turned half expecting his late wife when Natalie's concerned face reach his gaze.

"What's wrong." Monk questioned her alarmed. He noticed right away that her eyes where wide with red outlining from tears and began putting together the worst case scenario.

"You that's whats wrong." Natalie looked down at the floor then back to him," Do you even realize you have been mopped your rug?"

At her statement, He eyes widen and he looked down at the soaked rug.

"Augh?! He jumped back, "Why didn't you stop me?!" He yelled.

"I wasn't in here the captain called and I left my purse in the kitchen." She yelled back with frustration of her own.

"We have to clean this.. go grab as many paper towels as you can. Hurry!" Natalie hurried to the kitchen and came back with several paper towels.

Monk ripped them out of her hands and started to scrub profusely into the rug. " Mr. Monk, he needs us to be at the scene right now."

"He can wait, this can't! He argued heatedly increasing his scrubs to where he couldn't see his own hands. He felt the heat of his skin being rubbed against the fabric and realized he had made a hole in the towels.

We need more towels! He barked his orders to his assistant.

"Mr Monk it's just water by the time we get back it'll be dry and good as new, I promise." She encouraged only to realize after exactly how ridiculous it would sound to even him.

Just as she predicted he paused and looked at her with a mix of disgust and horror.

"Are you nuts?!" That "water" is filled with germs and dirt from the floor and you just want me to leave it?? If I don't do this now it will never come out germ free!"

Within seconds, he whipped his head back around and continued scrubbing like a mad man.

Natalie groaned closing her eyes and massaging her temples. _Why did I ever come here._ She questioned herself silently.

She reopened her eyes and pulled back her sleeve to looked at her digital watch.

She sighed, realizing that they where going to be late. Her days off somehow always managed to become work.

* * *

**There's some parts I'm not proud of like the fact that this chapter didn't cover a lot. Please review! I'd appreciate it!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I know I haven't faithfully updated in forever but with all the things that's been going on and the fact that I share a computer with four others might have something to do with it. Sorry now I sound like I'm whining XD Enjoy!**

**But be warned, this is not my best work.  
**

**

* * *

**

Natalie pulled her car up along the side of the road, shut off the engine, and got out of her vehicle, slammed her car door shut infuriated. She threw her keys and sunglasses into her purse and secured the straps over her shoulder. She paused suddenly at the lack of movement in the passenger seat and looked behind her.

There sat Monk identically upset but with a wry expression fixed on her. She raised an eyebrow and put a hand on her hip, daring him to defy her.

He then broke eye contact by looking down miserably.

Nope, that wasn't going to work.

She had had enough of his behavior today. They were already an hour late from where they were supposed to be and he still would not move.

The captain would certainly have her head for this and then she'd have Monks'.

Natalie keep her glare steady on her soon to be ex boss and watched him twitch nervously in his seat avoiding eye contact at all cost. He wasn't budging.

Back at the apartment she had nearly attacked him with his own toilet brush to get him out of his that length of time, the captain had called five more times with threats of his own, demanding them to get over there. So now here they where, her outside wait impatiently and him refusing to get out of the car until she took him and his soiled rug to the cleaners.

" Adrian Monk, you get out of the car right now, I don't have time for this, I'm not even suppose to be working right now. You gave me the day off remember! She nearly pleaded when her own words reminded her of her busy day ahead planning her daughter's party.

He cocked his head and opened his mouth but she had beat him to the punch. "And if you even mention that rug again I will throw it into the ocean!" She shrieked.

Monk gasped in horror and opened the car door, "Okay, okay! I'm coming, why do you have to be so uptight." Monk mumbled the last part to himself. He shut the car door and hurried over to her side.

It wasn't until that moment when he was coming towards her, that she had really got a good look at him.

He looked exhausted, stiff as he walked over, one careful step at a time. He looked older than he was and that scared her. His eyes were watery, bloodshot and shadowed from lack of sleep.

Without warning, a sudden urge to give in and comfort him swarmed her full force making her take an involuntary step forward.

No! She stopped herself and looked away, pushing aside her guilt. She would deal with him after the case and not before. She confided.

Still however she felt the words slip, "Look, I know you've had a rough night and I'm sorry for being so pushy but the sooner you go the faster it will be and then you can go back home and relax." She then heard herself add," I'll even go to the cleaners while I'm out. She knew she was babbling but she was trying to settle the awful feelings she felt about making him come.

I had to, she argued with herself.

It was her day off after all and it was suppose to be her day with Julie. He may of had a rough night but so had she. The fears and anxiety of Julie getting closer to adulthood had nearly made her call off the whole birthday and refuse to let her daughter grow up. She knew it was ridiculous but it was how she had felt.

She'd only be a couple hours anyway, it was all she needed while he was doing his thing.

He would be fine.

"Okay, well I'll see later." She promised inching towards her car watching cautiously for any signs of fear.

Monk nodded his head wordlessly and after a few seconds of silence he took that as his cue to leave.

He walked briskly away and to the crime scene to get a good distance from his assistant, he had only stopped once to take a few deep breaths to calm his nerves but other than that he kept walking. He looked back when he was a good few yards and saw that Natalie hadn't even moved from her spot at the car. She just kept watching him with an unreadable expression on her face.

She must be really upset with me. Monk groaned and turned his attention back over to where he was going.

Police cars lined up all along the sides of the ritzy neighborhood even blocking a few driveways. There where at least a dozen officers hanging around and one of them he recognized was Randy.

Randy waved over to the dark haired detective and pointed to the direction where Monk should be heading to. It was farther down the road, a couple houses down.

Monk didn't even get half way to the scene before he heard his named being hollered on his right. Monk turned nervously to find a very irritated looking captain coming to him.

" Adrian Monk where in the world have you been, don't you see we have a very important murder on our hands!" The light haired captain retorted stopping to face his friend.

Monk rose his brow, "Why who was it?" Monk asked getting into his detective mode.

"Here's the folder sir." Randy came up from behind handing Leland a case report.

"Thanks Randy." The captain took it and opened it up. He motioned for Monk to follow while he read the police report aloud. " Arthur Smith, goes by Arty, African American, six feet tall, he's the mailman in this section.

Monk nodded, "So why is he important...other than being a human being." Monk stammered out the rest of the part under Leland's critical gaze.

Leland shook off the comment, "We'll even though this poor guy died, it's not so much who was killed but where he was killed.

"This neighborhood look familiar to you?" Leland asked.

Monk looked away from him and took in his surroundings. "This is the major's neighborhood. Monk stated, his eyes wide with interest.

"Yep, and guess where the body is?" Leland quizzed.

"The major's house." Monk guessed.

"Yup."

"You think there's a connection? Monk said incredulously.

Leland shrugged scratching at his chin," All I know is the major's shook up, he claims that he's the target. That somehow the killer was here early this morning waiting for him, it was foggy and he killed what he thought was the major coming from his house."

Monk cringed his nose.

"Yea, that what I thought. Leland replied.

"But see here's the think," Monk spoke pressing the tips of his fingers together, " If the killer was aiming for the major don't you think he'd make sure it was him before pulling the trigger? I mean come on, no person is that stupid..." Monk proclaimed knowing that even his friend had doubts about the story too.

"I know, I realize that but even though that's not the case, there is still a concern about why the guy was killed in front of the most important person in town." Leland explained.

Mike nodded and walked up ahead pulling out his wipes and opened the tall black metal gate to the major's front yard.

He made a beeline for the body determined to get to the bottom of this and to finds some clues.

* * *

"This is Natalie, I can't come to the phone right now. I'm spending some quality time with my soon to be 18 year old daughter! Mom! Stop! Haha leave a message at the-" Beep!

Monk frowned and pushed the end button on his house phone. It was the sixth time he had called and it always went directly to the answering machine.

"She's not answering, why is she not answering." Monk grumbled to himself, picking up the phone to dial her number again.

Monk had had a long day, the scene had been clear of evidence. No fingerprints, no signs of struggle, nothing. The only thing they had to go on was the knife wound but the knife was no where to be found. The murderer had made a very clean get away and it bothered him.

To make it worse, when he was done investigating Natalie was still gone. Natalie had left right when he was out of sight, according to Randy.

Monk had tried to contact her through Randy's cellphone but it forward him to her voice mail. So he had to walk, it was that or ride in the dirt magnet Randy own for twelve blocks.

Monk placed the phone down on the hook after yet another attempt to get in touch with his assistant.

He rubbed his eyes and let out a sigh, express his exhaustion. The lack of sleep was finally getting to him. He gazed over at the clock and it was exactly four in the afternoon.

Perfect napping time. He decided to worn out to even worry if he would have another nightmare.

Monk slowly trudged dragged his feet to his chair and sank heavily into it, he adjusted his position in his chair and got comfortable, he was out in minutes drifting into a profound slumber.

It wasn't but minutes later Monk woke up jerked from unconsciousness. A loud piercing scream had erupted throughout the entire apartment complex.

* * *

**I know it's short but I got alot on my plate and I was in a hurry. The next chapter will take time I might add so please be patient!**

**Thanks for reading and Plz Review!  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**I know I'm terrible with updates but I'm super busy. Anyway this chapter is short just to warn you. So sorry. Please review when you finish reading. I'd love to hear from you guys! **

* * *

Natalie's ivory white sedan pulled up on the curb and came to a complete stop in front of her home. Inside the car, Julie hugged her mom.

"Thanks for dropping me off." Julie said releasing her hold and unbuckling her seat belt.

"No problem kiddo." Natalie replied brushing a fallen stray hair from her daughter's face.

Julie smiled brightly in return."Oh and tell Mr. Monk I said I'm sorry for taking a rain check to go see him. Julie finished biting her lip at the thought of disappointing Mr. Monk.

He was like a father to her after all.

Natalie, however, waved it off, "He'll understand...today wouldn't be a good day anyway." She explained sharing a knowing look with her daughter.

"Okay, Julie breathed out and grabbed her purse from the car floor," Then I'll see you later. Julie said getting out of the car and closed the door shut.

"I love you sweetheart." Natalie voiced through the closed door watching her daughter mouthing the words back to her and then headed to the house.

Natalie beamed with happiness radiating off of her as her eyes followed her daughters retreating form.

Now for the first time in weeks she felt the fears of her daughter's growing up subside for a moment. With all the excitement and planning Natalie had been in constant reminder that this was a happy occasion and that she should just enjoy her moments with her daughter instead of trying to keep a distance.

And with Mr. Monk. She realized, coming to the fact that she had directed all of her frustrations toward him this morning.

_Mr. Monk!_ She suddenly remembered and looked at her wristwatch. She flinched at the late hour and inaudibly cursed.

_I better get back! S_he thought urgently turning her car key accelerating the gas. With the screeching tires, the car took off speed down the road almost missing a stop sign.

* * *

Natalie finally came up to her boss's building after making two other stops before coming there. This was the first time since she's worked for him that she had wished he had a cell phone. It would be worth it getting calls all the time if only to ease her worry on his whereabouts and if he was safe.

She had stopped at the major's neighborhood first, neither the captain or Monk was there so she had asked Randy.

He wasn't much help he said that Mike had left five hours ago on foot refusing to ride with the lieutenant in his car. When she asked where he had gone, he had shrugged and told her that he had work to do.

So then the next obvious choice was to go to the police station which was closer from there. She had figured Mr. Monk wouldn't walk twelve blocks. He would have asked the captain for a ride home or waited for her there. Surprisingly though he did go home according to the captain who was more helpful.

_"He did ask me at the scene but insisted on going home before I was finished with the press so I told him to ask Randy. I didn't think he'd walk home...You better go there and make sure he's alight, he didn't look good._

So here she was heading up at staircase since the elevator was broken wondering why someone up there had it out for her.

Yup, that bad mood seemed to be coming back.

Finally making it to the floor, she huffed sourly and reached her boss's apartment door. She pulled out her keys in a frustrating motion but before she put the spare key in the keyhole she froze at a sound.

Laughter. She recognized bewildered as she pressed her head against the door to listen some more.

It wasn't Mr. Monk's voice.

* * *

**I'm rotten I know, this storyline will speed up I promise. **

**I won't lie though, I'm slightly discouraged by the lack of reviews, so plz review!.**


	6. Chapter 6

**My dad has been diagnosed with Cancer, we don't know what to do so I'm gonna stop writing for a couple of weeks. He's undergoing surgery this Tuesday and I don't know what to do but just help out as much as I can and not be distracted. Thanks for reading you guys are great. **

**See y'all for now.. **

**

* * *

**

After a few minutes of only hearing incoherent mumbles and rustles here and there, Natalie had finally given up.

She decided to approach with caution. She knew her imagination was probably getting the best of her but it was bound to happen since her job has taught her never to rule out trouble, even if the situation looks normal.

She breathed in deep and felt the coolness of the brass knob as she slowly turned it. The apartment door opened quietly and some light shown through the ajar door. Natalie sneaked her head in straining her neck to take in her surroundings. The place looked to be nothing out of the ordinary.

She cracks open the door some more wincing at the sound the door made and stepped into the room.

"Oh Adrian!" Exclaimed a female voice coming from the living area.

The laughter started up again and this time Natalie could hear Mr. Monk's too.

She froze for a moment feeling like she was having an out of body experience and slowly started to inch herself toward the entrance to the living room.

A million questions racing through her head all at once as the laughed continued.

She shook her head suddenly, 'this job must be really getting to me.' She thought grimly inching even closer.

Finally, Natalie forced herself to relax and walk the rest of the way at a normal pace.

When she had made it to the entrance, she nearly gawked in surprise at the sight.

There in the living room sat Mr. Monk and a very pretty woman, who seemed to be doing all the laughing while a flustered looking Mr. Monk sat nervously by her side with a shy smile on his face.

Natalie almost wondered if she was really dreaming, she just couldn't believe what she was seeing,

Who is she! Natalie pondered observing the mysterious woman.

She was a blond with strands of honey colored highlights and she was turned towards her fickled boss so Natalie couldn't see much of her face. Her outfit was a dark gray ruffle silk shirt, a light cream over sized sweater wrap, a simple brown skirt, and nude peak toe plats.

_She must be a client._ Natalie realized now feeling silly for her previous suspicions and put on a smile. Whatever ill feeling she had had before in her stomach was long gone now.

Monk must have just now notice Natalie because he had jumped when he had seen her standing there. Natalie watched his facial expression go from surprise to happy and then to apprehensive all before the woman finally turned to look at her.

The woman looked to be in her mid-thirties though she was pretty enough to pass for twenty something. Her hair was the same blonde color with a few front layers hugging her oval framed face. She seemed to be Caucasian with some Spanish trait and looked as if she had an intelligent spark in her bright blue eyes.

_Ugh_, Natalie could already tell she was going to disliked this stereotype blond. I mean what did she want Mr. Monk to do search for her lost Gucci bag. Natalie thought sourly, envious but pushed aside her thoughts as the woman smiled at her.

"You must be Natalie!" The woman uncrossed her long slender legs and stood offering her dainty hand to Natalie.

"That's me." Natalie replied releasing her grip and took a seat adjacent from them on Mr. Monk's recliner.

"It's so nice to meet you, Adrian here has told me about you!" She announced placing her hand on his shoulder and giving his a light pat. "I'm Linda by the way, I know I should have said that earlier but I'm just so excited to meet you!" She finished bubbly.

Natalie had to resist the reflex to eye roll at this woman, she expected this but she had hoped to have been disappointed.

"So what can we do for you?" Natalie replied, not sound as polite as she could sound. She was ready to end this day, another case especially by someone so upbeat would have to wait until tomorrow.

Linda looked at Natalie with a confused expression, "What do you mean?" She tilted her head looking from Natalie to Monk then back to Natalie.

"You know," Natalie went on impatiently," Your case. You came to Mr. Monk with a case, right?"

Linda's eyes widened and she turned to Monk.

"Adrian!" She nudged his shoulder playfully. "You didn't tell me you were a detective, how neat!" She beamed excitably while Mr. Monk looked down modestly.

Only he wasn't.

"We'll," he began, slung his arm over the back of the couch,"I have solved over 130 cases." He boasted, grinning like a psychopath.

Linda smiled.

"Wait." Natalie interrupted confused." If you're not here for that, then why are you here?" Natalie questioned rudely. She knew she could have worded it better but she was getting to tired to care.

Linda however didn't seem to notice or if she didn't she didn't say anything. "Oh, I'm new to here and just rented the apartment a couple of doors down." She explained smiling broadly.

"You mean, room fourteen down the hall right by the elevator?" Natalie asked making sure she had that right. Something, she realized didn't fit.

Linda nodded looking confused.

"Sorry, It's just I thought someone already lived there." Natalie explained watching their guest with a suspicious attentiveness.

Linda shook her head with the same bewildered expression.

"Oh you mean the Peterson, " Mr. Monk interject, "I heard them this morning, they were all excited. They even came to me to tell me they had won a contest or something like that and were planning to move and travel the world, isn't that crazy?" Mr. Monk chuckled muttering something under his breath.

Natalie almost scoffed when she made out the words 'lucky hicks'.

She shook her head not at all amused. Mr. Monk had been trying to get them to move ever since they had came over months ago. They had come from Louisiana, nice people from what she could tell but when they had left Mr. Monk had scrubbed down everything they had touched. He was convinced that down in the south they didn't shower often and they all lived in shacks near the swamp.

"Oh well they're happier now, banjos and all." Mr. Monk subconsciously dusted himself off while Natalie amusingly realized that Mr. Monk was probably dusting off a hug he had received from the overly excited couple.

Natalie would have scolded him by now but remember Linda whom was sitting very quietly for the first time since Natalie has met her.

Linda had been watching both her and Mr. Monk with an unreadable expression.

"So how did you two meet?" Natalie decided to asks, wondering why Linda didn't just knock on her neighbors door for a chat... Why had she picked this door to knock on?

"Well," Linda began, " It's actually a funny story, I got here all excited ready to unpack and settle in when this huge roach crawled over to me!" She shook disgusted as she said it, " Then I let out this really big scream and ran to get help. I got Adrian there and um.. " She looked at Mr. Monk amusingly.

"And then I screamed." Mr. Monk finished for her, bashfully looking at the ground.

"Oh don't worry, If I ever have another roach problem I'll knock on someone else's door." She laughed affectionately, brushing imaginary dust off her blouse.

Mr. Monk seemed to get all flustered again under Linda's gaze so Natalie spoke up," How long are you staying?" She wondered after her laughter died off about the roach incident. Of all the ways to meet a woman. She grinned.

"I don't know," She admitted," My moving was very sudden." She paused as if deciding wither to continue or not.

Natalie opened her mouth to question but Linda's cell phone started buzzing.

"Oh I've been waiting for this call, excuse me for a minute." Linda announced getting up and taking her call out of the apartment.

After she heard the door close, Natalie let out a long sigh and turn to an absolutely giddy Adrian Monk who was barely able to contain his excitement.

"So." Monk found himself saying before he could stop himself.

Natalie resisted a sigh, "Well she's something." She worded feeling like an ass. There was just something off about Linda.

Monk's face dropped slightly but didn't push it. He was on cloud ten since cloud nine sounded so impractical.

"Okay, talk to you later." Linda hung up as she walked back into the room.

She looked at Mr. Monk with a pleading expression. "I am so sorry to have to end this visit so short but I've got to go in for an interview, new job. Can we pick this back up tomorrow?" She pleaded with big guilty eyes towards Adrian.

"Of course," Mr. Monk got up and grabbed her coat from the hanger," I'll be here, whenever you need to talk." He helped her put on her coat.

She turned after he was finished and gave him a hug which, to Natalie utter surprise, Mr. Monk accepted without flinching.

"You're a jewel, Adrian Monk, I'll see you tomorrow! She released him. "Nice to meet you Natalie!" She added before heading out the door and shutting it behind her.

When she was gone and out of ear shot, started to whistle as he headed back to the living room. Smiling and even dancing to his tune, he seemed to be in his own little world.

Natalie watched trying to decide wither this was a good thing. It certainly seemed harmless, she figured deciding to let it be, for now.

* * *

_"A few harmless flakes working together can unleash an avalanche of destruction." Larry Kersten_

**Review please.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I know I'm just wasting chapters with no progress on anything but I'm really distracted right now...My dad's appointment was canceled because of his blood pressure being to high and then to make it worse I got into a car accident with my sisters and one was operated on and I was badly hurt. I'm just now able to use my arm. It was badly sprained. The cuts however healed and I'm feeling much better.**

**Thanks for the review btw, I honestly think I could do better though. **

**...So here's another nonsense chapter.**

* * *

Linda had came the next day without fail. Natalie and Mr. Monk had been right in the middle of the Major's case when Linda had so boldly walked into the apartment unannounced.

"Adrian!" Linda exclaimed once she got into the living area. She crossed the room and threw her arms around the startled detective as he abruptly stood up to acknowledge her.

"Linda?" He greeted, his startled expression had shown his obvious confusion. He hadn't expected her to come considering... she now knew who he was and all. Usually within the first meeting, people tend to keep there distance or avoid him which is what he had expected Linda to do..only she had not.

He glanced over to Natalie for help on what to do but she seemed just as surprised as he was. She also seemed to have a very unusual expression on her face that he couldn't quite decipher.

Linda released Monk and let out a joyful sigh, unaware of his confusion. "I was just thinking about you. I'm sorry I had to cut our visit short yesterday." She said," And to make up for it I thought we could have a picnic in the park. She motioned to the already filled picnic basket on the counter in the kitchen.

Monk opened and closed his mouth a couple of time.

She actually wanted to spend time with him? He thought uncertainly as he recalled his last "friend" Hal, who had pretended to be his best friend just so he could sort though his mail for the picture that could lead the police to him.

His thoughts seemed to have keep him a while since the room had fallen into complete silence. He finally realized that he hadn't given her an answer and was about to when Natalie spoke.

"You know now is probably not a good time," Natalie smiled apologetically to Linda although the smile was forced." We are right in the middle of a case and the-

"Okay." Mr. Monk suddenly interrupted Natalie giving Linda his attempt of a grin.

Why not? He thought wistfully seeing no harm in going. Even though the picnic would be on the grou- table." He corrected himself, steering the idea of the dirty ground clear from his mind.

Right, a fold out table with a few lawn chairs in the park...of course they'd have to go out and get that... He could just send Natalie and then they outta be all set. He thought somewhat excited.

It had been awhile since he'd been invited somewhere.

He'd also enjoy it for Linda sake.

The second she thought he couldn't go, she had had the most sorrowful look on her face that had sent an uneasy feeling in his chest. He certainly didn't want to disappoint such a nice and sweet woman like Linda, even if he had only known her for two days.

He also felt an urge to go just to see what Linda was like outside small talk conversations.

He even wondered if maybe...

No. He shook his head, checking his ring finger.

It was only friendly feeling he had towards her... nothing else.

"Great!" He had heard her say as she checked her wrist watch. "We'll head out there for lunch which is only two hours away. She looked over at Natalie and smiled," I hope you don't mind me stealing him away for a couple of hours."

Natalie who had been quiet the rest of the time since Mr. Monk agreement, silently shook her head indicating that it was just fine with her. Her gaze however never stopped looking at Mr. Monk with what looked to be a hurt expression.

Monk flinched when he saw her stare, knowing that later he'd get chided at for going off in the middle of an investigation. His eyes quickly settled back on Linda, still feeling the eyes of his loyal assistant burning a permanent hole through his skull.

What had be just done?

* * *

There was no question about it. Something was going on. Natalie thought tugging at her ponytail letting her short blonde hair fall to her shoulders.

Five days had passed since the overly bubbly woman named Linda had stepped foot in Mr. Monk's apartment and now it seemed like she wouldn't go away.

Natalie suddenly felt the urge to yank her hair at the thought of Linda. Why was she feeling this way? She wondered disturbingly.

Ever since that alone time at the park with her, Mr. Monk had talked non stop about her. How smart she was. How funny she was. How she could make the perfect peanut butter and jelly sandwich with just the right amount of each peanut butter and jelly.

It was driving Natalie insane!

If that wasn't bad enough, she also came over everyday. It was almost like a routine now and the same too. She would come in early in the morning, before Natalie even got there, had coffee with Mr. Monk, chatted, and then as soon as Natalie would walk in Linda would make up some ridiculous excuse to go.

What was that all about?

Oddly enough, Mr. Monk never even seemed to notice the strange behavior. He just went along with whatever Linda said and seemed to trust her now completely. Natalie however trusted her less now than before and and every time Linda excuses herself to go, suspensions grew inside Natalie.

_'What on earth was that woman's problem?' _Natalie wondered sourly, knowing that she would be lying if she didn't say it hurt her feelings.

"Maybe she's shy." Julie suggested to her mother as she watched her get ready to go to Mr. Monk's house.

"I don't think so. Natalie countered already having thought of that," She seemed fine when I first met her, in fact she's no doubt one of those social butterflies that I use to hate in high school." Natalie said reaching for her shoes underneath her bed.

"You were like that in high school, you always said it's where I got my nache for acting, remember?" Julie reminded her mother who scowled in return.

"We'll she definitely not shy." Natalie said bending down to look under her bed for her missing shoe.

Julie rolled her eyes and sat down on the floor to her mom's level . A yawn escaped her lips before she could stop it and continued to watch her Mother with curiosity.

"So tell me why again, we are up so early on a Saturday morning?" Julie covered her mouth this time while yet another yawn surfaced it way from her mouth.

Natalie groaned inwardly at her daughter's obviously teasing tone and got out from under the bed to sit next to her daughter. "We've been over this... I just want to go there early enough to see if I'm right. If this Linda had a problem with me being there she should tell me.

Julie just nodded understandingly, suddenly feeling the lack of sleep get to her and laid her head on her mother's lap.

Natalie adjusted her position to were Julie would be more comfortable and stroked her daughters hair in silence while she rested.

Why was she doing this? Natalie thought, wondered were all her sanity had gone. In the beginning of her working for Mr. Monk, she would have jumped for joy at a few extra hours of sleep.

But now...

She suddenly remembered the night before when she had decided to go early to work the next day. Mr. Monk had told her that same day that she could be a little later than usual and that bothered Natalie.

Why did it bother her?

She shook her head trying to clear her mind but then another question popped up in her head without permission.

What do Mr. Monk and Linda talk about while I'm gone?

That question she was also dying to know. And if Mr. Monk wasn't going to tell her, she'd be there to find out.

Besides, it wasn't like Linda had anything to hide...

* * *

**See i make no sense, i blame writer's block. Please review and tell me what I'm doing wrong. **

**Constructive criticism is appreciated!**


End file.
